Shadow of the Storm/Quick guide
Details Crafting *Completion of The Golem * Demon Slayer - must have gone through the first conversation with Sir Prysin *The ability to defeat a level 100 demon |items = *400 coins (optional for carpet transport) *A silver bar *A pestle and mortar *A Shantay pass *Silverlight (if you already have it) *An empty vial OR black mushroom ink (if you obtained it on a previous quest.) *Any black outfit (minimum 3 pieces—The dyed Silverlight does NOT count as a piece of black clothing; see below.) **'Note:' Black desert robe and shirt can be either made during the quest or bought directly from the Grand Exchange. **'Black Wizard Hat is a good 3rd black outfit piece. '''Recommended:' *A ring of dueling (quick transport) *Food to defeat a level 100 demon *Prayer potions (for lower levelled players) *A waterskin *A spare Strange implement taken during The Golem quest to save a bit of time. |kills = Agrith-Naar (level 100) }} Walkthrough Starting out *Talk to Father Reen south of Al Kharid bank. *Travel to Uzer via the Magic carpet. (or use the Necklace of Passage teleport to Eagle's Eyrie and run south-east) *Talk to Father Badden near the ruin entrance. *Pick and grind a black mushroom and dye Silverlight black. (You can find some beside the staircase) *Go down the stairs and grab a copy of the Strange implement in the north west corner of the ruin. *Talk to Evil Dave downstairs, while wearing your 3 black items and your dyed Silverlight. Ritual *Talk to Denath on the other side of the portal. *Talk to Jennifer to get a demonic sigil mould. *Talk to Matthew. *Go to any furnace and smelt a demonic sigil. (Use silver bar on furnace and select 'demonic sigil') *Your black outfit can now be discarded and replaced with combat gear. *Talk to the clay golem outside about last night. *Search the nearby kilns for a book. (There are four kilns - the last two are on the east side of the tent, and by the Magical Carpet) *Read the book, and take it to Matthew. *Go North and talk to Denath. Write down the incantation he tells you. *Complete the circle and click the sigil to chant the incantation. (Unequip the Silverlight if nothing happens.) *'Be sure' to take the sigil from the floor, or you will have to make a new one at a furnace. *Exit the portal and take Tanya's sigil. *Tell Evil Dave to return to the lair - you should have 4 sigils now. Rallying the troops *Talk to Father Badden outside. *Convice Father Reen to join the ritual. *Talk to the golem, he will refuse to help. *Use the Strange implement on the golem, he'll now agree to help. WARNING: If you are to die during the boss battle, all items not kept upon death will disappear. Do not risk any items you are not willing to lose! (It is possible to teleport out during the fight to avoid dying.) The final fight *Talk to Matthew to start the incantation, say it backwards. *Kill the demon with silverlight. *NOTE: Do not run away as the final blow is being dealt or the demon will heal. *Equip darklight and choose your reward. *Quest complete! Reward *1 Quest point *10,000 Experience in any Combat skill other than Prayer. *Silverlight turns into the Darklight sword - it has a special attack and is even more powerful against demons. It costs slightly more to replace.